


Antibox and Watchman

by boltshok



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, M/M, Smut, So much smut, Spark Sex, Sticky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltshok/pseuds/boltshok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two of my OCs enjoy themselves way too much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antibox and Watchman

**Author's Note:**

> Antibox and Watchman each have four arms. The more, the merrier!

The shower shuts off in the washracks, and Antibox pulls himself out from behind the curtain, locating the switch for the blower, air buffeting his frame. He peeks out - the hallway is empty and dark, lights shut off and ready for nighttime activities.

"Come on... it's only Watchman..." he murmurs to himself in the common tongue. "He wants this... _I_ want this..."

Now dry, he steps up to the mirror, looking in. Eyes clean, skin steamed, and nothing staining his denta. He brushes clean the shining silver plates again, rinsing his mouth before looking back into the mirror. The mech looking back at him is flushed and anxious with long-awaited plans suddenly coming to fruition.

He turns to a rack bolted to the wall of the washroom, and picks up the thin, opaque garment laying over it.

A thin, wire gauze, carefully woven so delicately that his hands can be seen through the mesh. He slips it on, the metal fabric cascading down his shoulders, curving off his hips and down his legs, nearly to the knees. He looks in the mirror again. Everything seems perfect... the robe fits wonderfully, and his frame is clean and ready for what is about to begin.  
...  
In the berthroom, Watchman lies on the berth, looking up at the ceiling. "Antibox..." he calls softly. "It's time for rest."

Quietly, the other mech's footsteps pad down the hall, and the door opens, the bare light from the single window in the berthroom lighting upon the gauze. Slowly, Watchman pushes himself upright, trying to keep his mouth from falling open.

A terribly shy Antibox stands before him, quietly closing the door, and with one hand traces out the seams of his spark chamber to the other before looking timidly up at him.

"Our ceremony was one cycle ago this solar," Antibox whispers, almost shakily.

"Oh... Antibox... I... have no words for you..." Watchman murmurs, looking up at the other with complete trust.

After a few more moments of looking over the other mech, Watchman asks, "Would... would you bond with me?"

Antibox smiles, and slowly nods. "Yes," he whispers, taking another step in, the light of the dual moonbases shining upon his nude frame, highlighting the shifts and contours of his skin. "Yes," he repeats, slowly sliding the robe from his shoulders, and softly, the fabric lands on the floor with a quiet rustle.

He walks to the berth's edge, and Watchman sits up, opening his arms to the other, and receives Antibox, the mech's frame trembling lightly.

"Shh..." Watchman murmurs. "We both want this so badly... don't be frightened, please..."

Antibox nods, and looks up at the other, before stretching in and tentatively kissing Watchman. The shadow-colored mech kisses him back, one hand sliding up to cup Antibox's chin, as the others bring him further onto the berth.

Antibox clings to Watchman as he is laid down on the berth, looking up at the other mech. "I... I love you," he whispers.

"And I, you," Watchman responds, taking one of Antibox's hands in his own. "I'll be right here the whole time," he whispers, squeezing Antibox's hand. "Right here."

Antibox nods and smiles, as the delicate inner arms of Watchman start to trace out his spark seams. Softly, he sighs, and relaxes into the berth's padding. CcWatchman's third hand strokes Antibox's cheek before sliding along his side, feeling the smooth skin and muscle underneath.

A word escapes Watchman's lips, one not heard for many cycles. Softly, he starts to sing, in an old tongue historic to their people - those with the four-limbs.

"I want your love,  
As you want mine,  
To twine our arms  
In Primus' design..." he whispers, as slowly, Antibox yields to him, chamber opening to reveal the glowing shape within.

Antibox shudders and starts to tremble again, but is soothed by Watchman's touch and gentle kiss.

"And you are my  
guide to the spark..." Watchman murmurs, pulling one of Antibox's hands free from the berth's cover to touch his chest, chamber yet unopened.  
"To describe your need  
And want for the touch  
Of my hidden self."

Antibox blinks up at him as Watchman pauses, and the darker mech nods and leans in, kissing him again, rubbing the hand now resting on his chest.

"Let my hands be a true guide," Antibox responds in a whisper, as the free hand of Watchman traces out his seams. Antibox catches their pattern quickly, and gently strokes down the foremost middle one.

Watchman closes his eyes and smiles at the touch, pressing into Antibox's fingers. Slightly, his chamber opens, the light being cast down onto Antibox, alighting his frame in soft blue light.

"Are you ready?" Watchman asks. "We have all cycle, please take it slowly if you need. I have no rush nor will to force you."

Antibox whines softly. "I... just need you, Watchman," he whispers, voice nearly nonexistent. "Will you touch your self to mine?"

"I will, every cycle, for as long as we both function," Watchman replies, voice steady and sure. "Until one of us cease to function I will be with you always... and then, into the Well beyond."

Antibox smiles, and bites his lip, tears running over his eyes as Watchman descends to touch chambers with him.

His chest rises to meet Watchman halfway, and Antibox cries out, as the first connections are made, and more tears start to flow. "Watchman! Oh, Watches, I feel you..." he sobs, arms pulling the black mech in farther. "I feel you..."

:And... and I, you...: Watchman pulses softly, his own tears dripping onto Antibox's cheeks. :My sweet Antibox... we are bonded at last...:

Antibox cries quietly beneath him, tears of joy and relief, as he holds tight to his new bonded. :I... I can't believe it...: he whispers. :Bonded...:

Watchman smiles and laughs, nuzzling into Antibox. :Yes...:

Tenderly, Antibox stretches up to kiss softly Watchman's throat. :Watches... I knew you were true...:

:Until we both cease to function, will I be true: Watchman responds, curling into his lover. :And then, even beyond...:

Slowly, he pulls up a little, and reconnects, spark creating more strands to Antibox, who shivers and cries out again, arching into the berth.


End file.
